TMI
by Mintwafflez
Summary: The woe of being a mother with twins - constipation. Cracky, Crappy, Drabble. Seven year old Sora & Roxas. AU.


**T.M.I.**

Pop2by4 totally inspired this. All because of her sister…

It's better as a mental image, then in an actual story… Going with out a beta cause it's so shitty.

AU Babes. I own nothing.

* * *

Rosalina was happy before she was married. Now, with two adorable seven year old twins, she sometimes was on the border between divine happiness and absolute hell. But no, today was a good day, and it sat in the middle of the two extremes, surrounded by the calm aurora of the public library. She adjusted her grip on the stack of kiddies' books that were nestled in her arms, sending a downward glance to make sure Roxas's ninja picture novel still sat on top, its beady cartoon eyes staring back into hers. With practice she shuffled the stack into her right arm, reaching out with her free hand to rap on the door before her.

"Boys…" she tried again for the stern effect, clearing her throat, "Boys, hurry up now, Mom's gotta get home soon, your grandmas coming over." From behind the Men's room door came a strangled noise, then the high squeaky tones as the boy's conversed.

"Mooooommm, waiiittt." Rosalina chewed at the inside of her lip for a moment, sending a glance over her should to see if the librarian was still boring her icy stare at her. The librarian was, and Rosalina was reminded of the ninja. She sent a glance downward. Still there. She leaned in closer to the swinging door, listening for the sounds that would indicate whether or not her boys were actually going or not. With her elbow she nudged the door open slightly…

"MOOOOM, BOY'S ONLY." Roxas threw his weight into it, sending it outward and closed. She let out a long breath, turning suddenly stern.

"Roxas, if you are done, get out here. Tell Sora to hurry up." She sent a glance over her shoulder at the librarian, a pleading look in her eyes. The women must have some consolation for her bad mistake to let two boys alone in a public restroom…

"Men only," she informed from across the room, still scanning over-used library books without any concern for the women's situation.

'_She probably has her tubes tied…_' she decided in her mind, banging her elbow into the door again. The ninja slid a few inches, and she swiveled right to inch it back onto the stack. From behind the glossy wood, she heard the conversation pick up again and a muffled '_Waiiiitttt_' made it past the barrier. Rosalina adjusted the stack again now that the ninja was safe and her purse, nestled around her arm at the bottom the pile, thumped heavily against her thigh. She chewed at her bottom lip, balancing the pile dangerously as she began to reach for her I-was-on-clearence-10-years-ago! bag. '_Please have batteries_…' She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting until the device was above the leaning tower of picture books before popping one sky blue open. The phone lit up, making a noisy tone to alert her she had 3 missed calls. 2 of which were from her husband, 1 from her beloved mother. She bumped the 'talk' button with her thumb, watching as the device dialed up her husband. Carefully she nestled it between her ear and shoulder, listening to the dial tone. Rosalina kicked at the bottom of the door in a here's-your-one-last-warning way, waiting for her other half to pick up. As the other end clicked to alert her someone had actually picked up, a blonde mop of hair poked out of doorway. Roxas's heels clicked together as he stood at attention – Military fathers passed on the best traits, eh? – opening his mouth in slow motion.

"Sorry Mom, he's poopin'." She stared down at her youngest son for a second, debating for a moment how utterly inconvenient this situation was, closing the phone with her cheek. '_Maybe I should feed them some more corn routinely…_'She was shaken away from her motherly concerns as her stack wobbled, pudgy pink fingers reaching over the top. The ninja moved the last few inches and tumbled off and into his hands, and the blonde gave a goofy smile.

"He'll need this."


End file.
